Miss U Love U
by MyK24AN
Summary: Keputusan Kris meninggalkan Exo tentu menyisahkan luka dan kesedihan yang mendalam bagi para Exo-L tak terkecuali namja mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun yang sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Kris begitu tertarik untuk berteman dengan namja tampan itu. Bagaimana jika Tao justru menyalahkan Baekhyun atas keluarnya Kris? KrisBaek (Main Pair) slight ChanBaek, KrisTao


BAEKHYUN'S LOVE SERIES (OneShoot)

**TITLE : Baekhyun's Love Series (Miss U Love U)**

**AUTHOR : MyK24aN**

**MAIN CAST : Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yi Fan (Kris wu)**

**OTHER CAST : Park Chanyeol, Huang Zitao, Exo's Member**

**PAIRING : KrisBaek Slight ChanBaek, KrisTao**

**GENRE : Love Story **

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : Typo(s), BxB, Yaoi, Alur kecepetan**

**DESCLAIMER : Semua Milik Tuhan. Tapi Baekhyun boleh dong buat Miyu XD**

Keputusan Kris meninggalkan Exo tentu menyisahkan luka dan kesedihan yang mendalam bagi para Exo-L tak terkecuali namja mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun yang sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Kris begitu tertarik untuk berteman dengan namja tampan itu. Bagaimana jika Tao justru menyalahkan Baekhyun atas keluarnya Kris?

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, saat seorang namja manis bertubuh tinggi berdiri sendirian didepan sebuah jendela besar yang sedikit terbuka. Tao namja manis itu salah satu rapper juga dancer dari boygrup EXO, wajah manisnya terlihat sendu dan mata pandanya juga basah, sepertinya namja manis itu tengah bersedih sekarang. Sejak tadi ia menatap pemandagan kota Seoul dimalam hari tanpa peduli udara dingin yang mulai terasa.

Ceklek

Ia bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun saat seseorang membuka pintu ruangan dimana ia berada. Byun Baekhyun main vocalist EXO yang juga teman segrup Tao berjalan pelan meghampiri dogsaengnya yang berbeda Negara itu. Baekhyun memutuskan menemui Tao karena khawatir pada namja yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu, sejak 2 jam yang lalu Tao hanya berdiam diri tanpa ada niat bergabung dengan rekan-rekannya yang tengah mengobrol bersama diruang keluarga.

"Tao-ie kau tak lelah berdiri terus disana?" tanya Baekhyun lembut begitu ia berdiri didepan Tao, namun tak ada respon sama sekali dari namja didepannya itu. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, ia sangat tau dogsaengnya itu tengah bersedih sekarang karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sudah hampir seminggu salah satu dari member grupnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari EXO, dan sejak saat itulah namja yang didepannya ini terus bersedih. Bagaimanapun keputusan Kris leader dari EXO-M untuk meninggalkan teman-temannya membawa luka yang mendalam bagi fans juga EXO sendiri, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mencegah ketika namja itu mebuat keputusan bahkan Tao sekalipun yang selama ini sangat dekat dan disayangi oleh Kris. Sejak awal berada di EXO, Kris selalu menunjukkan rasa peduli dan rasa sayangnya terhadap Tao yang sama-sama berasal dari China. Dan itulah alasan kenapa sekarang Tao masih terus bersedih meski seminggu telah berlalu.

"Hyung tau berat bagimu melepaskan Kris hyung, tapi kau dan kita semua tau tidak ada satupun yang bisa mencegah Kris hyung untuk keluar dari EXO. Dan tidak ada satu orangpun juga yang menginginkan Kris hyung pergi Tao-ah" ucap Baekhyun lembut. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Aku tau hyung, karena kau yang bahkan paling diharapkan untuk membujuknya justru membiarkan Kris hyung memilih jalannya sendiri" balas Tao dengan nada dingin yang terdengar jelas. Baekhyun reflex menunduk mendengar ucapan Tao.

"Kau tau Tao, sebesar apapun Kris hyung menyayangiku bukan berarti aku memiliki hak untuk terus menahannya jika ia sendiri merasa tak bisa lagi" gumam Baekhyun, suaranya terdengar bergetar karena rasa bersalah juga sedih yang perlahan hadir.

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah ia selalu mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu? Bukankah ia selalu berusaha untuk menjaga perasaanmu? Lalu bagian mana yang kau pikir kau tak berhak? Bukankah kepergiannya menandakan ia telah melukai perasaanmu hyung" ujar Tao dengan nada sinis didalam setiap kalimatnya. Ia kembali menatap keluar jendela karena merasa kesal terhadap Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah menangis.

"Maafkan aku Tao-ah, tapi kau harus tau Kris hyung melakukan itu karena ia menyayangiku sebagai teman juga dongsaengnya tidak lebih. Kau harusnya tau itu Tao-ah, karena kau satu-satunya yang paling mengerti Kris hyung"

Tao tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, baginya apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun hanyalah sebuah lelucon karena pada kenyataannya rasa mengertinya terhadap perasaan Kris-lah yang membuatnya tau jika sebenarnya rasa sayang Kris lebih besar terhadap Baekhyun dibandingkan dirinya. Dan karena kenyataan itu pula sejak kepergian Kris, Tao perlahan berubah dingin terhadap Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan Baekhyun, Tao-ah kalau kau memang tidak rela Kris hyung pergi kenapa bukan kau sendiri saja yang menahannya bukankah dia juga sangat menyayangimu" Chanyeol yang notabenenya sahabat terbaik Baekhyun sekaligus kekasih namja mungil itu menatap Tao dengan tajam meski namja bermata panda itu tidak menatap dirinya.

"Yeollie sudahlah, jangan terlalu keras padanya. Tao-ah pergilah tidur jangan bersedih terus hyung keluar dulu ne" ucap Baekhyun lembut walau ia tau Tao tak akan membalas ucapannya. Baekhyun tersenyum maklum, ia berjalan menjauhi Tao dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol yang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Minta maaflah pada Tao-ie, aku akan menunggumu dikamar dan ingat bicaralah pelan-pelan dia lebih muda darimu sayang" bisik Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan dari Chanyeol meski namja tinggi itu sebenarnya enggan.

Setelah Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Tao yang masih setia menatap keluar jendela. Chanyeol tau Tao sangat malas untuk berbicara padanya, tapi karena permintaan Baekhyun jadi Chanyeol mau tak mau harus minta maaf pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Hyung tau kau seperti ini karena Kris hyung pergi tapi tolong berhentilah bersedih dan menyalahkan Baekhyun, karena bukan Baekhyun yang menyuruh Kris hyung untuk pergi dan keluar dari EXO. Baekhyun juga bukan ibu dari Kris hyung yang harus terus menerus Kris hyung turuti apa perkataannya. Baekhyun hanyalah dongsaeng yang ia sayangi-

"Sayang? Kris hyung mencintai Baekhyun hyung bukan sekedar menyayanginya" teriak Tao memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

"Baik, aku juga tidak mau menutup mata atas kenyataan itu tapi tetap saja Baekhyun tidak bersalah"

"Tentu saja dia bersalah, seandainya saja ia tidak menolak Kris hyung mungkin Kris hyung akan berpikir ulang untuk keluar" balas Tao lagi.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kesal "Kau tidak tau apa-apa Tao-ah, jadi cukup diam dan berhenti menyalahkan kekasihku" setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan membanting pintu sedikit keras.

Tao jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang perlahan mengalir "Kenapa semuanya selalu membela Baekhyun hyung?" gumamnya kecewa.

Next Day

Hari ini kesebelas member EXO memiliki jadwal untuk melakukan fansign dalam rangka promosi Overdose, meski tanpa Kris mereka tetap menjalankan kewajiban mereka.

"Baekhyunie kau baik-baik saja? kau tampak pucat sayang" tegur Chanyeol saat mereka baru saja turun dari Van mereka. Baekhyun yang berjalan disampingnya hanya tersenyum tipis mengisyaratkan ia baik-baik saja.

Suasana riuh langsung terasa ketika member EXO naik keatas panggung dan duduk dikursi masing-masing setelah menyapa fans mereka. Kesebelasnya tersenyum ramah dan melambaikan tangan mereka pada fans yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Hari ini Baekhyun duduk diantara Kai juga Sehun, sesekali ia tersenyum saat fans meneriakkan namanya.

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat sekali, apa kau lelah?" tanya Kai khawatir, sepertinya Baekhyun memang pucat hari ini karena sudah dua orang yang menegurnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kai-ah, aku hanya kurang tidur semalam" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kurang tidur? Astaga jangan bilang semalam kau 'dihajar' oleh Chanyeol hyung" ucap Kai sedikit keras membuatnya mendapat pukulan ringan ditangannya dari Baekhyun yang merasa malu dengan ucapan Kai.

"Kai kita sedang ditempat umum, jangan bicarakan hal seperti itu disini" bisik Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah. Meskipun ucapan Kai tidaklah benar tapi tetap saja ia merasa malu jika hal sefrontal itu diucapkan ditempat umum begini. Kai hanya cengengesan saja mendapati wajah hyungnya yang semakin imut saat tengah merona seperti ini.

"Kyaa KaiBaek" beberapa fans yang merupakan shipper mereka berdua sontak berteriak heboh saat melihat kedua idola mereka itu saling berbisik dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang tersipu malu. Dimata mereka itu tampak seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang menggoda kekasihnya. .

Tao yang duduk paling ujung berdecih pelan saat melihat kejadian itu, baginya Baekhyun tampak seperti seseorang yang sedang mencari perhatian.

"Tao-ah apa yang kau lihat? Gadis ini sejak tadi meminta tanda tanganmu tapi kau hanya diam, konsentrasilah" tegur Xiumin yang duduk disamping Tao, tanpa menjawab Tao menatap gadis didepannya kemudian tersenyum tipis sebelum menandatangani album yang dibawa sigadis.

Setelah hampir 2 jam melakukan fansign, akhirnya kegiatan mereka hari ini selesai dengan wajah lelah yang sangat terlihat seluruh member EXO bergegas memasuki Van mereka dan beristirahat, namun tidak bagi Baekhyun, ia sedang menatap sebuah hadiah yang diberikan oleh fansnya saat fansign tadi

"_Aku sangat menyukai kedekatan Oppa dan Kris Oppa, tapi sekarang aku tidak akan pernah melihat moment kalian lagi jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberimu ini. Kuharap meski kalian tidak lagi berada ditempat yang sama tapi kedekatan kalian tetap terjaga. Fighting oppa" _begitulah kata fans tersebut padanya saat memberikan hadiah yang tak lain sebuah album foto berukuran sedang itu. Awalnya ia berniat membuka album foto tersebut, tapi mengingat yang didalam album tersebut pasti foto-fotonya bersama Kris jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena takut menyakiti hati Chanyeol yang sedang bersandar padanya.

"Kau tidak tidur sayang? Tidurlah kau pasti lelah" ucap Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan ikut tertidur bersama Chanyeol.

EXO-M van

"Tao-ah apakah kau masih marah pada Baekhyun? Dengar Tao-ah, kau tidak boleh terus-terusan menyalahkan Baekhyun karena dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan keputusan Kris untuk keluar, Kris ingin keluar bukan karena Baekhyun menolaknya, tapi karena memang ia sudah tak bisa lagi menjalani karirnya sebagai member EXO" ucap Xiumin yang duduk disamping Tao, sebagai yang tertua di EXO Xiumin tentu tau masalah yang terjadi diantara member-membernya. Dan untuk kali ini, ia bukannya ingin berpihak pada Baekhyun hanya saja Baekhyun memang tidak pernah bersalah atas keluarnya Kris.

"Aku bosan mendengar kalian semua membela Baekhyun hyung terus, jelas-jelas malam sebelum Kris keluar dari EXO adalah malam dimana Baekhyun hyung menolak Kris hyung" balas Tao malas.

"Jadi kau pikir Kris akan sechildish itu keluar dari EXO hanya karena Baekhyun menolaknya? Lagipula Tao kau tidak mengerti perasaan Baekhyun, kau seharusnya lebih peka dan berhenti melihat Baekhyun dari sisi buruknya saja" Xiumin membalas Tao dengan sedikit sinis, sadar atau tidak ucapannya itu semakin menimbulkan kebencian dalam diri Tao terhadap Baekhyun yang notabenenya member yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Just stop it, I wanna to sleep ge"

.

..

…

KrisBaek

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah saat ia mendapat sebuah pesan dari seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Pagi ini ketika ia baru saja membuka mata, i-phonenya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan baru saja masuk ke handphonenya. Segera saja ia raih handphonenya dan mengetikkan beberapa angka disana sebagai password untuk membuka handphonenya itu.

_From : Kris-Ge_

_Subject : Good Morning B ^^_

"_Good morning B, apakah tidurmu nyenyak semalam? Apa kau merindukanku? Bersiaplah hari ini aku akan berkunjung ke dorm. Wanna to prepare something special for me? Hehe, see you later B __"_

"See you hyung, ah aku harus segera bangun dan mandi" gumamnya senang, saking senangnya ia sampai tidak sadar saat seseorang menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman pedih.

"I know, you still love him" ucap seseorang tersebut dengan nada lirih.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti baju, Baekhyun bergegas membangunkan Chanyeol yang masih tertidur diranjang mereka.

"Yeolli irreona, temani aku ke supermarket hari ini" rengek Baekhyun dengan mengguncang sedikit keras tubuh raksasa Chanyeol, bukannya bangun namja tinggi itu justru menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga berbaring disampingnya, Chanyeol tersenyum dengan mata yang masih terpejam sambil memeluk Baekhyun erat dan membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher namja imut itu membuat sang empunya memberontak karena rasa geli.

"Uhh Yeollie-ah jangan bercanda, bangunlah Kris hyung akan datang hari ini" teriak Baekhyun sedikit keras karena mulai kesal pada Chanyeol yang bukannya bangun justru menggodanya. Mendengar nama Kris, Chanyeol langsung terbangun dengan mata yang terbuka sempurna.

"Jinjjayo? Apa dia akan kembali?" tanya Chanyeol heboh. Baekhyun memukul pelan kepala Chanyeol.

"Kau berisik sekali, kalau kau ingin tau segeralah mandi dan temui aku di ruang tengah" jawab Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk pelan kemudian mencium bibir Baekhyun kilat dan langsung berlari memasuki kamar mandi.

"Yakk Park Chanyeol byuntae" pekik Baekhyun kesal, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum manis.

Member EXO sepakat untuk membuat pesta sambutan untuk Kris hari ini, walaupun mereka belum tau apakah Kris datang untuk kembali bergabung dengan EXO ataukah ada hal lainnya tapi mereka tetap saja antusias.

"Kalian yakin ingin pergi berdua saja eoh? tak ingin kami temani?" tanya Suho ketika kedua dongsaengnya –Baekhyun dan Chanyeol- bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke supermarket.

"Ne hyung kami yakin, lagipula kami tidak akan lama hanya membeli beberapa bahan untuk membuat cake" jawab Baekhyun dengan pasti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku dan beberapa member lainnya akan menjemput Kris hyung dibandara" ujar Suho.

Kris tiba dibandara Incheon tepat pada pukul 12 siang, ia mengenakan baju kaos V neck hitam lengan pendek dipadu dengan celana jeans berwarna senada dan tak lupa sebuah kacamata hitam yang bertengger diatas hidungnya. Ia sengaja berpakaian santai agar tidak terlalu mencolok. Matanya menelusuri bandara mencari keberadaan Suho, Luhan dan Sehun yang katanya akan menjemput dirinya.

Puk

Kris terkejut saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya sedikit keras, ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja tinggi dengan kacamata hitam dan masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.

"Ini aku Sehun hyung" gumam namja tersebut

"Ah aku kira siapa, dimana Suho dan Luhan-ge?" tanya Kris menyadari Suho dan Luhan tidak bersama Sehun.

"Mereka didalam mobil, kajja kita pulang" ajak Sehun.

EXO Dorm

"Astaga Baekhyun hyung kenapa cakenya bisa hangus begini, aigoo kalau begini rasanya akan pahit hyung -_-" gerutu D.O saat menemukan sebuah kue yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu hangus tapi tampak sedikit hitam didalam oven, Baekhyun sipembuat kue hanya menyengir manis.

"Kan sudah aku bilang aku tidak tau berapa lama waktu untuk memanggang kuenya dan kau tak mau menolongku" balas Baekhyun sedih.

"Baiklah maafkan aku, sekarang siapkan saja bahan untuk menghiasnya aku akan berusaha untuk menghilangkan bagian yang hangus" ujar D.O, Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk D.O

"D.O umma jjang" serunya dengan senyuman lebar.

Sementara itu Kris yang dijemput oleh Sehun, Luhan, dan Suho memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar disebuah toko boneka untuk membeli hadiah.

"Untuk Baekhyun hyung?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Kris memilih berbagai boneka.

"Sejak kapan Baekhyun suka boneka panda? Ini untuk Tao, aku harus meminta maaf padanya dan menjelaskan sesuatu" jawab Kris

"Yah benar, kau memang harus bicara pada baby pandamu itu" cibir Luhan yang juga sedang memilih boneka.

"Sehunnie belikan aku boneka rusa ini ne" lanjutnya menatap Sehun dengan deereyesnya yang manis membuat yang lebih muda hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

..

…

Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat selesai menata kuenya, yeah walaupun rasanya mungkin tidak akan seenak buatan D.O tapi setidaknya ia sudah berusaha kan.

"Tao-ah kau sudah tau kan kalau hari ini Kris hyung akan datang, kau tidak menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya?" tanyanya saat melihat salah satu magnae EXO berjalan memasuki dapur. Tao tidak menjawab ia lebih memilih mengambil segelas air dan segera meminumnya.

"Tao-ah" panggil Baekhyun. Tao meletakkan gelasnya dan menatap Baekhyun "Bukankah kau sudah melakukannya hyung?" ujarnya sinis kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Kris, Sehun, Luhan, da Suho tiba di dorm setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh, member EXO kecuali Baekhyun dan Tao langsung menyambut kehadiran Kris dengan senang. Mereka bergantian memeluk Kris dan menyatakan perasaan rindu mereka.

"Kemana Baekhyun dan Taozi?" tanya Kris menyadari dua dongsaeng kesayangannya tidak ikut menyambut dirinya.

"Kris hyung" panggil seseorang dengan membawa sebuah kue tart berukuran sedang dan tersenyum manis kearah Kris. Melihat itu Kris tersenyum senang dan berniat memeluk orang tersebut.

"Kuenya bisa jatuh hyung"

"Hehe mianhae, aku sangat merindukanmu Tao-ah" ujar Kris sambil tertawa pelan, Tao balas tertawa dan menyodorkan kue ditangannya untuk Kris.

"Maaf hanya bisa memberimu ini, semoga hyung suka" ucap Tao lembut. Member EXO sedikit kaget melihat sikap Tao apalagi namja bermata panda itu membawa sebuah kue yang mereka pikir seharusnya Baekhyun-lah yang memberikannya pada Kris.

"Aniya, hyung tentu suka nah sebagai balasannya ini untukmu" Kris memberikan boneka panda yang sebelumnya ia beli ditoko boneka, mata panda Tao berbinar senang melihat hadiah pemberian Kris itu. Tao meletakkan kuenya diatas meja dan memeluk Kris.

"Xie Xie hyung selalu tau apa yang aku suka" seru Tao. Kris mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Tao dan mengelus sayang surai hitam Tao.

Member lain tentu saja merasa ganjil, apalagi Baekhyun tidak muncul sejak tadi dan Kris justru asyik mengobrol dengan Tao yang bermanja padanya. Sebagai seorang kekasih, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencari Baekhyun dan menemukan namja mungil itu sedang duduk disebuah kursi didapur.

"Sayang kenapa kau tak menemui Kris hyung?" tanya Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan menemuinya nanti saja, aku sedang merasa lelah sekarang Yeollie-ah" jawab Baekhyun dengan suara yang sedikit parau.

"Suaramu serak, apa kau baru saja menangis?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya sedikit lelah" tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin percaya begitu saja, bagaimanapun ia sudah mengenal Baekhyun hampir 4 tahun jadi sedikit banyak ia tau tentang namja mungil yang sejak pertama bertemu sudah membuatnya jatuh hati itu.

"Jujurlah sayang, apakah kau menangis karena Tao yang melarangmu untuk bertemu Kris hyung? Apakah karena itu kau tidak jadi memberikan kue buatanmu padanya dan malah menyuruh Tao yang memberinya?" tebak Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dengan semua tebakan Chanyeol.

"Tidak Yeollie-ah, Tao tidak akan sejahat itu padaku. Kue yang dibawa Tao adalah kue yang ia beli sendiri sedangkan aku tidak memberi Kris hyung kue buatanku karena aku tau rasanya tidak enak dan tadi kuenya juga hangus sebelum aku hias" jelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan meski dalam hatinya ia belum sepenuhnya percaya pada kekasihnya itu, ia kemudian menatap kue buatan Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat cantik setelah dihias dan tanpa ragu Chanyeol memotong kue tersebut dan berniat memakannya.

"Jangan dimakan Yeollie, rasanya tidak enak" cegah Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan ucapan Baekhyun dan memakan kue tersebut. Baekhyun yang melihatnya memasang wajah khawatir karena Chanyeol terdiam sesaat setelah memakan kue buatannya itu.

"Lihat kan? rasanya tidak enak" gumam Baekhyun

"Yeah rasanya memang sedikit aneh tapi bukan berarti aku tidak boleh memakannya kan? Namja cantikku ini sudah begitu bersemangat membeli bahan-bahan dan bersusah payah membuat kue ini. Well meskipun ini bukan untukku, tapi sekarang aku anggap kue ini milikku karena akulah yang pertama memakannya" ujar Chanyeol semangat dengan mulut yang masih dipenuhi kue, perlahan sebuah senyuman terbentuk pada bibir tipis Baekhyun. Ia senang karena Chanyeol selalu menjadi orang yang setia menghiburnya.

"Ternyata kalian disini, yakk Chanyeol hyung kau curang sekali makan kue buatan Baekhyun hyung sendirian aku juga mau tau" Sehun yang baru saja memasuki dapur berseru sebal pada Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tertawa karenanya apalagi ketika dua namja tinggi itu beradu mulut memperebutkan kuenya.

Makan malam tiba, kedua belas pemuda itu bergegas menuju ruang makan dan duduk dikursi masing-masing. D.O selaku koki di dorm EXO dengan telaten menyajikan masakannya dihadapan seluruh member membuat mereka semua langsung menatap lapar masakan D.O

"Wah berkat Kyungsoo, aku jadi selalu bisa makan masakan yang sama seperti buatan ummaku" puji Xiumin menaikkan kedua jempolnya untuk D.O yang diangguki member lainnya.

"Ahh kau ini berlebihan sekali hyung, sudahlah kalian makan saja" ucap D.O malu.

Mereka makan dengan sedikit bising..

Ada yang sedang bercanda "Hahaha kau benar sekali Suho hyung, masa iya Lay hyung menyimpan handphonenya dikulkas(?)"

Memperebutkan makanan "Yakk Kkamjong ayam itu milikku kenapa kau ambil?"

"Aku masih lapar Sehun-ah, lagipula siapa suruh kau belum memakannya" -_-

Merengek "Huhu babyLu lihat si Kkamjong nakal sekali dia menegambil ayamku"

Dan juga bermesraan "Kris hyung kau harus makan yang banyak, nah buka mulutmu" Tao yang duduk disamping Kris menyodorkan sendok yang berisi nasi dan juga lauk kepada Kris dan dengan senang hati Kris menerimanya. Baekhyun yang duduk berhadapan dengan Kris tersenyum tipis melihat adegan tersebut.

Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka memutuskan untuk bersantai dan mengobrol diruang tengah sambil menonton TV kecuali Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun yang memilih masuk kekamar mereka.

"Dimana Baekhyun hyung?" tanya D.O yang baru keluar dari dapur membawa sepiring besar buah yang telah dipotong kecil.

"Hyung seperti tidak tau saja, kalau Baekhyun hyung sudah bersama Chanyeol hyung didalam kamar itu artinya ia sedang ditahan oleh Chanyeol hyung" jawab Sehun.

"Kris hyung, aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu" bisik Tao pada Kris yang duduk disampingnya. Kris mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Tao memasuki kamar mereka.

"Ada apa Taozi?" tanya Kris setibanya mereka dikamar, Tao terdiam entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa gugup dan tak tau harus mengatakan apa pada Kris. Melihat itu Kris jadi bingung.

"Tao-ah kata-

"Apa hyung masih mencintai Baekhyun hyung?" potong Tao cepat, kali ini giliran Kris yang ragu-ragu untuk berbicara.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Kris

"Apakah kau keluar dari EXO karena ia menolakmu? Apakah kau takut terus-terusan terluka karena harus melihatnya setiap hari? Apakah perasaanmu padanya begitu besar? Sementara aku sejak lama menyukaimu" ujar Tao meluapkan emosinya.

"Bukankah konyol jika aku keluar hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu? Aku keluar dari EXO tidak ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, aku menyayangi kalian semua sama besarnya seperti aku menyayangi Baekhyun tapi itu tidak melunturkan keinginanku untuk keluar dari EXO, ada alasan lain yang membuatku tidak bisa lagi bertahan Tao-ah" jawab Kris

"Lalu kenapa kau datang hari ini? Bahkan Baekhyun hyung orang pertama yang tau kau akan datang, apa itu berarti kau datang karena kau merindukan Baekhyun hyung?" tuding Tao yang emosinya semakin meningkat.

"Yah aku merindukannya juga merindukan kalian semua, lagipula Baekhyun bukan orang pertama yang tau aku akan datang karena aku memberitahu Suho hyung semalam, dan Baekhyun ia tau karena semalam ia mengirim pesan padaku menanyakan kapan kita semua bisa bertemu lagi dan aku baru membalasnya pagi tadi" Tao terdiam mendengar jawaban Kris, perlahan ia menunduk sejujurnya ia masih belum percaya pada jawaban Kris. Tapi ia sendiri tak tau harus mengatakan apalagi.

Kris meraih tubuh Tao dan memeluknya dengan sayang, ia mengusap lembut airmata Tao yang entah sejak kapan mengalir.

"Jangan pernah salahkan Baekhyun lagi atas hal ini, aku tak ingin kau membenci Baekhyun karena aku menyayangi kalian berdua. Jika kau ingin merasa benci, maka bencilah aku karena akulah satu-satunya yang bersalah atas keputusanku" bisik Kris lembut.

Dibalik pintu kamar mereka, dua orang namja dengan perbedaan tinggi yang lumayan jauh mengintip keduanya. Namja yang satunya tampak tersenyum, sedangkan namja lainnya justru terlihat khawatir.

"Kau tak apa-apa Baekhyun hyung?" tanya Sehun yang menatap khawatir pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan kemudian menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Ne, ah tidak seharusnya kau membawaku kesini Sehun-ah tidak baik mengintip privasi orang lain seperti itu" omel Baekhyun dengan mata yang sengaja dibesarkan, bermaksud mendeathglare Sehun, namun bukannya takut magnae EXO itu justru mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun.

"Kyeowo, tapi kau benar baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Tentu, mau menemani hyung keluar membeli ice cream? Hyung akan membelikanmu bubble tea" ajak Baekhyun

"Yeah dan setelahnya aku akan dicincang oleh Chanyeol hyung" gumam Sehun bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan "Aniya, dia sudah tidur. Kajja" Baekhyun mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya guna membujuk Sehun dan berhasil namja putih itu mengangguk setuju. Namun belum sempat keduanya beranjak, seseorang menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Kris hyung?"

"Mianhae Sehun-ah tapi aku butuh bicara dengan Baekhyun" ujar Kris, awalnya Sehun ingin menolak tapi melihat Baekhyun yang mengangguk pelan padanya, ia akhirnya mengalah dan memilih masuk kekamarnya.

KrisBaek

Baekhyun menggosok kedua telapak tangannya saat udara dingin begitu terasa pada tubuh mungilnya, ia memang sangat benci cuaca dingin karena kulitnya yang sensitive. Kris yang duduk disamping Baekhyun segera meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"I miss you Baekhyunie" gumam Kris menatap kedua iris sipit Baekhyun.

"Nado hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu sampai rasanya mau mati" balas Baekhyun sedikit berlebihan, Kris tertawa kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau sedang menggodaku Baekhyunie? Kau tau situasi ternyata, disini gelap dan sepi" goda Kris yang dibalas pukulan ringan dari Baekhyun dilengannya. Wajah cantik Baekhyun berubah merah dibuatnya, Kris kembali tertawa dan langsung mencium namja didepannya itu. Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat karena tindakan tiba-tiba Kris yang mencium bibirnya.

Ciuman itu tidak lama, hanya saling mengecup untuk mencurahkan kerinduan masing-masing. Kris menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap wajah Baekhyun yang semakin merona "Cinta kita ternyata tidak mudah ne" gumamnya lirih

"Sangat tidak mudah hyung" balas Baekhyun, perlahan airmatanya menetes "Aku tidak pernah menyangka keputusanmu keluar dari EXO akan membuat Tao membenciku hyung, kau tau aku sangat menyayangi Tao tapi kemudian ia begitu marah padaku, mungkin salahku juga karena menutupi perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu dan membohonginya dengan mengatakan kau hanya menyayangiku sebagai seorang dongsaeng" lanjutnya. Kris memeluk Baekhyun dan mengusap pelan kepala Baekhyun yang ditutupi sebuah bannie.

"Aniya kau tak bersalah sama sekali Baekhyunie, aku yang salah seharusnya sejak awal aku lebih terbuka pada Tao dan menjelaskan semuanya sebelum aku memutuskan untuk keluar sehingga ia tidak menyalahkanmu. Ia bahkan berpikir bahwa aku keluar karena kau menolakku padahal sekalipun kau tak pernah menolakku karena kau memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku." ucap Kris

"Aku juga bersalah hyung, seharusnya aku tidak egois memanfaatkan perasaan Chanyeol dan menjadikannya pelarianku. Hiks, aku tak tau kenapa aku begitu bodoh. Aku sudah melukai perasaannya hyung, aku takut aku tak bisa mencintainya karena aku terlalu mencintaimu" ungkap Baekhyun, airmatanya semakin deras mengalir. Kris sangat mengerti, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sejak awal ia sadar perasaannya pada Baekhyun pasti akan membawa masalah, tapi ia mengabaikan fakta itu ketika tau Baekhyun memiliki rasa yang sama terhadapnya. Awalnya ia pikir hubungan mereka akan berjalan lancar, tapi semuanya berakhir bahkan sebelum mereka memulai karena Kris yang tiba-tiba memilih jalan keluar dari EXO dan menyebabkan masalah yang lebih rumit.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Baekhyunie, tapi sesuai kesepakatan kita dulu cinta kita hanya sekedar rasa yang tak akan pernah kita satukan dalam sebuah hubungan" bisik Kris lirih.

Baekhyun mengangguk "Aku mengerti hyung, aku akan menjaga cintaku untukmu dan mencoba untuk mencintai Chanyeol"

Keduanya melepas pelukan mereka dan saling menatap dengan tatapan sendu yang mendalam sebelum akhirnya kembali menyatukan bibir mereka menyatukan cinta yang sepenuhnya hanya akan mereka rasakan dan simpan dalam hati mereka tanpa bisa menjalin sebuah hubungan yang pasti.

"Sekarang apa kau sudah mengerti Tao-ah?" Tao tersentak kaget saat seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundakya dan bertanya padanya. Tao menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kau mengikutiku?" tanya Tao

"Aniya, aku mengikuti kekasihku Baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol. Saat ini Tao memang sedang berdiri dibelakang sebuah pohon tak jauh dari tempat dimana Kris dan Baekhyun tengah duduk berdua, ia penasaran kemana Kris pergi membawa Baekhyun jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka berdua yang ternyata ia sendiri diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Hyung tak marah melihat mereka berciuman?" tanya Tao pada Chanyeol dan jawabannya adala sebuah gelengan pertanda tidak.

"Kenapa?"

"Kurasa kau sudah tau, aku ini hanyalah pelarian Baekhyun yang artinya kami terikat dalam sebuah hubungan tapi hanya aku yang memiliki rasa cinta sementara Baekhyun merasakannya untuk Kris hyung. Kami memang sepasang kekasih, tapi sampai rasa cinta Baekhyun datang padaku maka saat itulah aku baru memiliki hak jika melihatnya berciuman dengan namja lain. Mungkin aku terdengar bodoh, tapi apa yang aku lakukan sepenuhnya untuk kebahagiaan Baekhyun karena aku tau ia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menopangnya setelah kepergian Kris hyung" jawab Chanyeol. Tao menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, apakah rasa cinta Chanyeol pada Baekhyun memang sebesar itu?

"Dengar Tao-ah apa yang kau lihat dan kau dengar dari Kris hyung juga Baekhyun adalah fakta yang sebenarnya. Aku tak tau bagaimana kau mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka malam itu tapi aku pikir kau tak mendengarkan mereka hingga selesai, apa kau tau malam sebelum Kris hyung keluar ia menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun memang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa tapi bukan karena ia menolak perasaan Kris hyung tapi justru karena ia juga mencintai Kris hyung. Kau tau kenapa Baekhyun tidak bisa? Itu karena ia tak mau melukai perasaanmu, apa kau lupa jika ia adalah member yang paling dekat denganmu? Jadi sudah jelas ia tau bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Kris hyung, malam itu ia mengatakan ia mencintai Kris hyung tapi ia tak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Kris hyung karena ia juga sangat menyayangimu. Ia tak ingin melukaimu dan membuatmu membencinya" jelas Chanyeol.

"_Jika kau mencintai seseorang maka kau harus mengungkapkannya, jangan memendamnya terus karena kau takkan pernah tau perasaannya padamu jika kau hanya berdiam dan berharap"_

Tao tiba-tiba mengingat ucapan Baekhyun padanya, tanpa sadar ia memerostkan tubuhnya dan mulai menangis. "Tidak hanya itu Tao-ah, demi menjaga perasaanmu Baekhyun rela membatalkan kejutannya pada Kris hyung padahal ia sudah bersusah payah membuatkan kue untuk Kris hyung, ia bahkan rela menahan rasa rindunya seharian demi memberimu waktu untuk berdua dengan Kris hyung tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau justru menyalahkan dan menyudutkannya" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol cukup" Baekhyun muncul tiba-tiba dan langsung berjongkok untuk memeluk Tao "Tao-ah maafkan Chanyeol, tolong jangan menangis lagi" bisik Baekhyun lembut. Tak diduga Tao membalas Baekhyun dan menatap namja mungil itu dengan matanya yang basah.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun hyung, aku sudah marah-marah padamu, aku sudah membuatmu sedih padahal selama ini kaulah yang selalu membantuku dan menjagaku" gumam Tao dengan isakan kecil. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menangkup pipi Tao lembut "Kau tidak salah Tao-ah, hyunglah yang bersalah karena tak jujur padamu sejak awal. Hyung sudah membuatmu terluka karena lancang mencintai namja yang kau sukai" balas Baekhyun yang juga ikut menangis.

Esok sorenya Kris harus kembali lagi ke China, sebenarnya tujuannya datang ke Korea selain untuk menemui member EXO juga untuk melakukan mediasi dengan pihak SM yang ternyata tidak menghasilkan kesepakatan apa-apa.

"Sering-seringlah berkunjung Kris hyung" ujar Lay teman sebangsa Kris.

"Ne, kalian harus tetap semangat tanpa aku begitu juga denganmu baby panda jangan menyusahkan hyung-hyungmu" goda Kris pada Tao yang berdiri dihadapannya. Tao mendelik kesal "Itukan salahmu, aku kan jadi salah paham pada Baekhyun hyung eh tapi dimana Baekhyun hyung?" tanyanya kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang hanya menggendingkan bahunya

Baekhyun duduk sendirian diranjang sembari menatap sebuah boneka puppy berbulu putih yang mengingatkannya pada King anjing di MV mereka "What Is Love" selain boneka ia juga mendapati sebuah surat yang ditulis oleh Kris sebagai orang yang memberinya boneka. Dibukanya surat tersebut dan membacanya

_Hello Puppy boy kesayanganku, bagaimana perasaanmu setelah bertemu denganku? Kau senangkan? apa rasa rindumu sudah terobati atau justru kau semakin rindu eoh? haha kau sangat imut saat merona seperti itu_

Baekhyun tertawa membaca bagian awal surat dari Kris, sepertinya Kris sudah sangat hafal jika Baekhyun sangat mudah merona untuk hal-hal sekecil itu. Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya dan melanjutkan membaca suratnya.

_Kau tau Baekhyunie sejak awal pertemuanku denganmu hingga hari ini rasa berdebar dalam dadaku tidak pernah hilang bahkan rasanya semakin terasa cepat. Haha apa aku berlebihan? Baiklah aku tau itu berlebihan tapi aku berkata yang sejujurnya Baekhyun-ah, rasanya tak ada satupun hal yang bisa aku tutupi darimu sayangnya keputusanku untuk keluar dari EXO membuat kita akan semakin sulit untuk bertemu dan berbagi. Tapi aku senang karena kau tak marah padaku atas keputusanku, kau justru menghargai dan mendukungku asalkan itu yang terbaik. Kau selalu menjadi orang yang mengertiku Baekhyunie._

Baekhyun mulai merasa sedih sekarang karena kata-kata Kris.

_Sejujurnya aku sangat berharap perasaan cinta kita bisa disatukan dalam sebuah ikatan, tapi ternyata itu adalah hal yang mustahil dan menyakiti perasaan dua orang sekaligus. Awalnya aku kecewa padamu yang lebih memikirkan perasaan Tao juga Chanyeol, tapi setelah keputusanku untuk keluar aku rasa keputusanmu tidaklah salah. Tapi tetap saja perasaan kecewa itu ada apalagi saat kutau kau menerima cinta Chanyeol dan sekarang kalian berpacaran. Ah aniya jangan terbeabani ne? Aku hanya bercanda, aku senang meski bukan aku tapi Chanyeol adalah pilihan yang tepat sejak awal kau menjadi trainee Chanyeollah orang pertama yang menjadi temanmu ia bahkan setia menamanimu pulang, ia sangat mencintaimu, dan selalu menjagamu. Jadi aku berharap suatu saat kau akan mencintai Chanyeol sama seperti ia mencintaimu, meskipun sulit tapi berusahalah Baekhyunie. Satu lagi tolong jaga Tao dengan baik tetap sayangi dia jangan membuatnya merasa terasingkan, aku tau meski kau sering membullynya tapi kau sangat menyayangi dan melindunginya kan? Dan kau tetaplah menjadi Baekhyun yang ceria, jangan hanya ceria didepan kamera kau terlalu mellow akhir-akhir ini membuatku merasa aneh. Haha_

_Ingatlah Baekhyunie, walaupun kita tak bisa menjalin hubungan tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan kuharap kaupun begitu meski suatu saat kau mungkin akan mencintai Chanyeol. Maafkan aku karena harus meninggalkanmu dan EXO tapi sampai kapanpun perasaanku terhadap kalian tidak akan pernah berubah meski banyak fans yang mungkin menganggap aku seorang penghianat tapi aku percaya kau akan tetap membelaku. Aku sangat mencintaimu sayangku, selamanya._

Baekhyun benar-benar menangis sekarang, ia kembali merasakan sakit itu. Rasa sakit karena cintanya dan Kris tak pernah bisa untuk disatukan meski mereka saling mencintai. Ia menutup surat pemberian Kris, ia mengecup lembut boneka pemberian Kris seolah sedang mengecup sang pemberi boneka.

Kriet

Baekhyun menoleh menatap seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya, itu Chanyeol kekasihnya. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluk kekasih mungilnya itu dengan sayang.

"Aku sudah memberikan hadiahmu untuk Kris hyung" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun memang memberi sebuah hadiah pada Kris dan meminta Chanyeol untuk menyampaikannya karena ia merasa tak bisa untuk mengantar Kris hari ini.

"Gomawo Yeollie-ah" balas Baekhyun dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu mengangguk pelan dan mencium lembut kening Baekhyun. Meski Baekhyun masih belum bisa mencintainya tapi ia tetap merasa bahagia karena telah diberikan kepercayaan untuk menjaga dan memiliki namja mungil itu.

Disisi lain Kris yang sekarang duduk nyaman dipesawat menatap hadiah pemberian Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum tipis mengetahui hadiah apa yang diberikan puppy mungilnya itu.

_Ini pemberian Fans untukku, lihat kan? Fans kita tidak membencimu mereka masih tetap menyayangimu. Jadi jagalah album ini sebagai kenangan kita berdua._

_Saranghae Kris Hyung_

**END**

Hello Guys, this is my first story in fanfiction. I'm Baekhyun Shipper who Liked Baekhyun paired with anyone.

So, buat ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo, KrisTao shipper jangan baca ff saya kalau gak suka official pairing kalian dijadiin semenya Baekhyun. Satu lagi ini berseries, so masih ada chapter depan tapi dengan pair yang berbeda.

Semoga kalian suka ff ini, so mind to Review?


End file.
